


Drink Till She's Cute

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A video just for fun. After Blaine's fling with Rachel in BIOTA and Puck's shot glass gift, I just had to make this.





	Drink Till She's Cute




End file.
